


Paint it Red

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A spank or two, Don't Like Don't Read, Dress ripping, F/M, Hange is kinky, I repeat, Just a excuse to write some porn, Kinky binding, Kissing, Levi likes it, Smut, Swearing, This is probs bad, just dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hange forces Levi to a business party he doesn't want to go to, but they never get there in the end.





	Paint it Red

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> God, I feel so weird writing straight since yaoi and yuri are usually my go to XD wtf
> 
> Enjoy XD

  
\--  
  
_"I hate parties."_  
  
_"I know, sweety, but you have to go at least once a year."_  
  
_"Take Erwin with you."_  
  
_"Awh but i don't wanna take eyebrows."_  
  
_"Not my problem, four eyes."_  
  
_"But Leviiii. Please, just this once."_  
  
_"No."_  
  
_"Leviii. " Hange bounced after him._  
  
_"Get out of my office."_  
  
_"But sweeety."_  
  
_"Stop calling me that."_  
  
_"Then come onnnnn. It'll be funn. I will like totally look after you and be all cute and protect the lil cinnamon roll-"_  
  
_"Jesus, Hange, shut up."_  
  
-

-

She clapped her hands together excitedly as she slid into the car next to him, looking him up and down in admiration. 

"You clean up good." She winked. 

Levi's eyes danced over her figure slowly. Her head cocked to the side as they pulled away, her curled hair falling over creamy shoulders and brushing round mounds Levi couldn't miss. He quickly looked away from the strapless top and focused on her legs. She threw one over the other elegantly, a high cut slip falling open to expose her long legs. He cleared his throat, nodding. He liked her in red.

"You too, shitty glasses."

She laughed, shifting until she sat against him and their arms brushed.

"So?"

"What?"

"You excited, silly?"

She touched his arm.

"No." He eyed her hand in his arm.

"Oh, come onnnn. It'll be so much fun! I wonder if we can dance!" 

He paused, distracted by her body rubbing against his arm as she gushed about the handsome men that would be attending. He groaned, looking away and losing himself in the images flashing outside the window.

-

" _Ravioliiii_ ~" 

Her fingers danced shamelessly up and down his thigh, teasing him without doing all that much but he was impatient from all her not-so- subtle touching. A car ride have never felt that long in his life. 

"If you want to touch me," He pulled away, grabbing her wrist, "Then do it fucking right."  
  
He yanked her hand down and into his crotch, which made her squeal in delight upon feeling of his rigid length.  
  
"What a discovery!" She whispered, fingers curling to cup him through his pants.

Levi's eyes screwed shut and his hands quickly found their way to her waist in an attempt to restrain her.  
  
"Hmm. It really is fascinating to see such delicious responses from you, sweety." She gushed as his hips jerked.  
  
"Don't get carried away." He snapped.  
  
"But it's so _hard_ , I never knew you of all people-"  
  
"I'm human aren't I?"  
  
"Of course but-"  
  
"You talk too fucking much." He interjected, pulling her into his lap.  
  
Her thighs slid over his as she settled into a very unlady-like position on him. Hange's arms found their way around his neck as she pulled him closer, staring down at him in a challenging manner.  
  
"What now, Ravioli? " She teased.  
  
A slight red dusted Levi's cheeks when she hugged him closer to her, almost fully pressing his face into her chest. He cast his eyes away from hers, not wanting to admit his doubts about what should follow. But all he could see now were the top of two round flesh mounds, moving up and down as Hange breathed and made his pants even tighter. Levi allowed his hand to slowly slide down her tighs until he reached her knee, fingers sliding beneath the dress and hiking it up her slender leg. Her head tilted in amusement when he threw her a quick glance.  
  
"I didn't expect you to feel so soft." He muttered, his hands ghosting back and fourth over the exposed skin.  
  
"Pff. I am a woman." She snorted.  
  
"Yes. You are."  Levi twisted his hips against her.  
  
"Ngh!"  
  
Hange called out in surprise when he suddenly burried his face in her chest. She blushed happily, fingers sliding through the buzzcut and into the long hair tied behind his head. His head fell back against the headrest, her body following closely to stay with him. His thumb mindlessly traced her right hipbone as his tongue darted out to swipe across her breasts. Hange smirked, her eyes flashing with amusement as she stared at him, her interest peaked when he shifts and brings his free hand to her chest. His rough fingers trace her exposed breasts, running calmly over them and dipping between her cleavage. Levi traced the embroided edge of her dress, mindlessly moving back and forth before sliding down the middle and thoroughly feeling her breast. His fingers curled around the edge again and he hummed.  
  
"Levi! "  
  
He roughly yanked the dress down, her breasts spilling out from their confines. His eyes are hungry and she holds her breath, eagerly waiting for his reaction.  
  
"No bra. Nice."  
  
"Thought you'd like it."  
  
Levi nod his head, he definitely liked it. And without warning his hands grabbed her breasts gently, mouth running over them as he pressed them together. He kissed them tenderly before wrapping his mouth over one, tongue flicking over the hardening nipple. Fuck, it was good. She hummed, pressing her chest closer to his face. He sucked it like he knew her kinky ass wanted it. _Hard and wet_. A filthy moan escaped her red painted lips, oh yes.  
  
"Like that, don't you?" He bit her boob.  
  
She squeaked, leaning down with a giggle. He allowed her a smirk, motioning for her to kiss him as he tilted his chin upward. She gladly followed the command, pressing her eager lips against his to further explore the new territory. Levi's tongue traced over hers, before pushing it out of his mouth so he could nip her bottom lip. Hange cursed, yanking his hair.  
  
He reached for the call button in the car, "Mike."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
He shuddered when Hange's teeth ran over his neck.  
  
"Turn around. We're going back to the house."  
  
She bit down and Levi hissed, grabbing her hair and yanking her away from his neck.  
  
" _Now_. "  
  
\--  
  
He tossed her onto the bed, not being gentle about it at all and she didn't care either. Levi's hands yanked insistantly at his clothes, the suit jacket falling to the floor quickly before he climbed onto the bed. He reached for her ankle, holding it up so he could place a warm kiss to the inside of it.  
  
"Can you even reach me from down there?"  
  
Levi glared at her which made her burst into a fit of joyess laughter.  
  
"Fuck you, four eyes!"  
  
"That's what I thought you'd be doing by now." She teased.  
  
"Oh, really? You sound like a cheeky brat, Hange. "  
  
His arms hooked around her thighs, fingers sliding beneath the band of her underwear.  
  
"Hmm?" She looked down.  
  
Levi yanked her down with such force, her head spun and she swallowed her laughter, covering her mouth and blushing cheeks with her hands as Levi hovered above her.  
  
"Want to make another joke?" He smirked.  
  
She shook her head, smiling in excitement behind her hands. Levi's eyes took in her form, the open shoulders and chest blushing beneath him and the dress sitting above her hips to reveal small black underwear, followed by her naked legs on either side of him. He just wanted to bury his face between them.  
  
"Why don't you take this off, hmm?" She tugged his shirt collar.  
  
"I could do that."  
  
Hange missed the spark in his eye as he sat back to loosen his tie and pull it off with a speedy tug. She was about to comment that he looked like someone from Magic Mike but he quickly shut her up.  
  
"This might help to make you behave."  
  
His silk tie wound around her wrists as he pushed her back and twisted the ends into the golden bars behind the bed.  
  
"Ohhh kinkyyyy- _mph_!"  
  
Levi covered her mouth, "Stop being so loud or I'll give you something to scream about."  
  
His hands were like magic, stripping her of her dress in a blink of an eye. She didn't really mind him ripping her dress off her body. But then again. She licked his hand and he cursed.  
  
"I paid for that." She muttered.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Like it was really expensive and-"  
  
"Hange."  
  
"You better buy me a new one. I am so serious-"  
  
Levi grabbed her hips, yanking her up and flipping her over. She hissed at the tie biting against the soft skin of her wrist.  
  
"That fucking hurt-"  
  
He grabbed her hair, leaning over her as he pulled her head back.  
  
"I told you to _shut up_ ," he kissed her neck, "I only want to hear you begging and moaning my name."  
  
Her eyes lit up. Exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
She happily obeyed.  
  
His mouth was like a raging fire, hot and out of control. He kissed her deeply, tongue devouring her soul as he ran it along the ridges of her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, pressing back as best as she could, nipping at his tongue. Levi moaned and she sighed into his mouth, tongue running over his. His tongue slowly ran over her bottom lip, dipping once more into her mouth before he pulled away much to her dismay.  
  
" _Leviiii_." She whined.  
  
"Let's keep that mouth busy." He snapped hoarsely.  
  
Two of his slender fingers traced her wet lips before sliding into her mouth, which she gladly accepted. Hange sucked it, making lewd wet sounds as she tried to press back against him but he held her firmly in place. Levi let go of her hair, kissing down the length of her neck and over her shoulder until he reached her spine. His mouth opened to place wet kisses along the dip, tongue tracing the path to the dimples on her lower back. Levi touched her behind, hands gently rubbing her soft skin.  
  
He slapped her ass. _Hard_.  
  
Hange cried out, her back arching as a painful warmth spread over her body.  
  
"That's for not shutting up."  
  
"But I d-didn-"  
  
Levi's fingers dug into her hips, pulling her ass into the air and pressing it against him.  
  
" _What_."  
  
Hange bit her lip, shaking her head furiously.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
She shivered, the smooth fabric of his clothed cock sending sparks through her nerves as he slid it against her behind and between her cheeks. He rocked gently against her, the rhythm so slow and agonizing she wanted to yell at him- which would not be a good idea. But god, he made her burn. A burning ache settled between her legs, her insides throbbing as he leaned down and groaned into her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest;  she could feel the wetness running down her thighs.  
  
"Levi, your pantsss."  
  
She wanted him so badly. He laughed and pulled his zip down to which she rejoiced, toes curling eagerly as she waited. She felt the heated skin hitting her own as he rubbed it against her and she protested loudly. But Levi enjoyed her squirming, slipping the thick arousal between her legs and along the wet folds of skin. He was throbbing as he thrusted shalowly. She shuddered and cursed.  
  
"Don't curse at me."  
  
One hand shoved her head into the bed, another's fingers digging into her hip as he shoved his dripping need between her legs, hitting her clit just right and making her yell out and bite into the sheets. He laughed, pulling away slightly.  
  
"N-no! "  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
"Don't stop." She said desperately.  
  
He hummed.  
  
"Please. _Levi_. Please, just fuck me."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to, four eyes." He purred huskily against her shoulder.  
  
-  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my dirty lovelies!


End file.
